


Eastern Magic - Some Facts and History of the Mahoutsukai

by Cc_Rashi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Mahoutokoro - Fandom
Genre: Headcanon, Magic, Meta data, Not Canon Compliant, Wizarding Traditions, Wizarding World, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cc_Rashi/pseuds/Cc_Rashi
Summary: This is mostly metadata and world building. I've taken to expanding on JK's info on Mahoutokoro and tidbits on diffrent magic casting as per the canon information on Uagadou and made this.I'd love and appreciate any input on it .





	Eastern Magic - Some Facts and History of the Mahoutsukai

Eastern magic is notorious for its precision and controlled spell work. A majority of their magic is cast with written seals as the focal point of the spell, activated by spoken or wordless spells.

  
These seals are commonly written with Chinese or Chinese based characters and symbols on slips of paper (basic level) on objects (intermediate) or written in air (advanced level for faster spell casting).  
Eastern magic, like western magic, uses a medium/tool for amplifying the wizard’s power, however while western wizards have taken to using staffs or wands as both amplification and projection tools eastern wizards have an entirely separate item for amplification of their magic which is their robes.

  
Similar to western wizards wands, East wizard robes contain a core element created by a contract of power from one or more of the many magical creatures* (magical creature being a colloquial term to cover Yokai, Kami, Yokwe, Yaksha ,Deva etc) of the east. Either when a witch/wizard is born or when their magic starts to become active, one of these Magical Creatures will naturally seek out the child (in a similar manner to how the wand chooses the wizard in the west). The family of the child usually arranges to have their robes made, when this happens a contract seal is made for this magical creature on these robes. Once a contract is made this magical creature becomes that witch/wizard familiar and becomes a fundamental part of their magic and and] active presence in their lives, in some cases even a companion to the witch/wizard, unlike the witches/wizards from the west who may not ever see their contracted Magical Creature for their entire lifetime.

  
A Familiar acts for an Eastern wizard similar to the Patronus spell except a familiar is more sentient with their choice to protect their witch/wizard. If their witch/wizard is in danger (or thinks they are in danger) and they are unable to defend themselves their familiar may choose to appear without being voluntarily summoned. It is believed that the familiar's own power is connected to the wizards and as long as the wizard of their choice is healthy and alive they receive an increase in power, this however does not necessarily mean the familiar cares about the witch/wizard.

  
Once the robes are made, the witch/wizard would be usually only presented with their robes when their magic begins to manifest. This helps prevent accidents that can occur with children before they are able to control their powers as the robes absorb any excess magic the child may produce. Older families tend to present the robes to children on either their Birthday, or special days like Shichi-Go-San, Chuseok, or the Lunar New Year, while muggle-born witches/wizards would be presented either upon entry to Mahoutokoro or earlier if deemed necessary by the ministry of magic (in cases of excessive magical leakage which can lead to the attraction of far too many magical creatures). The robes remain with the witch/wizard for their entire lives unless destroyed by some means. Those means are normally on level with the destruction of a horcrux example basilisk venom, or fiendfyre and similar dark magic that could kill a familiar. The enchanted robes grow with the wizard, impossible to damage with stains, burns etc (but should be cleaned regularly with a spell despite this) and can change look by the will of the Witch/wizard in to whatever incognito article of clothing the witch/wizard needs to wear while in muggle territory. Most older Witches/Wizards will remain in traditional wear (examples: kimono, hanfu, manchu, hanbok, chut thai, etc) while modern witches/wizards will wear their robes styled any manner of modern clothes with the only unchangeable aspect being the seal will be present on it as a design on clothes.

 

  
Entering Mahoutokoro

  
At age 8 when a witch/wizard is entered into Mahoutokoro (from here they are called Mahousukai) they begin to learn practical magic spells, the history and nature of the magical world, and the various uses of their robes. While they are students of the school the use of their robes is restricted and controlled by the Teachers of the school to prevent accidental or intentional misuse of the robes. The look of the robes is still subject to the student's desires but while enrolled in Mahoutokoro, part of the robes look will consistently reflect the academic status of the student, regardless of whatever form the robes take. In most instances students keep their robes in modest traditional styles that allow ease of movement, and accents such as belts, patterns, sashes or embroidery will take on the colour of their academic status. Students cannot hide their academic status no matter how they change their robes. They also cannot fake their academic status (make fake coloured accents).

  
The Colour-Acedemic Status of the robes are as follows:  
(note a student has an average of 8 subjects to start and 12 at year 3)  
Colour - Grade - Mid term/Final  
Cherry Blossom Pink - Ungraded or All 0-40% (failing)  
Tangerine Orange - at least half subjects more than 40 % (minimum grade)  
Sunflower Yellow - All subjects 40 – 60 % or 40+(average)  
Gingko Green - at least half subjects more than 60 %  
Hydragea Blue -All subjects 60 – 70 % or 60+  
Wisteria Purple -at least half subjects more than 70 %  
Higebana (Lycoris) Red -All subjects 70% - 80% or 70+  
Bronze - at least half subjects more than 80%  
Silver - Any subjects 80 – 90% + subjects more than 90+  
Gold - All subjects 90+

  
Primary colours robes and silver/gold robes are the most respected classes of students because Mahoutokoro prides a consistent and well round student alongside high academic achievement. You cannot get a primary colour if you do not meet the no fail requirements. You can wear any colours you have met the requirements for, for example you have + 70% in half subjects your and +60% in the remainder, you can opt to show all the colours you have earned (in this case all colours from pink – Purple) but if you have a single fail you cannot wear any primary colours from this range.

  
Every new year the colour is reset to cherry blossom pink until it changes at mid-term tests and again at the final.  
Once you have graduated you are no longer limited by the colour of your acedemic achievements however most Mahoutsukai tend to not wear a colours like gold or silver if they haven't earned in their tenure in Mahoutokoro as it is seen as a form of faux pas to do so (akin to lying on your resume).

  
Secondary Contracts Familars & Patrons  
A bonus feature of the robes is that so long as the Mahoustukai is capable, they can have any number of secondary contracts with magical creatures and naturally a magical creature can make as many contracts as it desires (also limited by capability but the exact limitations are unknown). Some families of Mahousukai may have a contract lasting over generations with a single familiar who then becomes the family's Tutelary Spirit (also known as a Patron God). Usually at some point most or all Mahoustukai of the family or Mahoutsukai who join the family through marriage will receive a contract with the family's patron. When this particular contract happens varies as it depends on several factors such as the traditions of the family in question, the nature of the contract and the Patron involved and the magical ability of the intended Mahoutsukai. Patron contracts are not made to protect an individual but to protect the household and property of the family where a small part of the Mahoutsukai's magic goes in to keeping the Patrons power and immortality, as such even though you have a contract with a patron you may not ever be able to summon it. A patron however can choose a Mahoutsukai to be their first familiar, this is a rare occurrence and often indicates high magical potential.  
A familiar will always prioritize its first contracts before any others. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you got this far thank you for reading :D its very incomplete but it's my first work here.
> 
> If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them especially if it's Asian culture related and you happen to be an person of Asian descent who takes pity on my ignorance. I love to learn new culture related things.


End file.
